A Wintry Wind Sings Ding Dong
is an image song found in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Vocal Album 2 ~Words of love that start with "A"~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hora tōku de kikoeru yo futari no shukufuku no beru Uso janai tte kogarashi no zutto zu~tto mukō de natteru Ding Ding Dong... Nandaka ne yume wo miteru mitai gūzen no akushidento demo Eki made no michi wo kimi no tonari aruku nante koibito chikku Kon'na toki ni koso arigatō wo iu chansu Konai dano bāsudei sarigenaku oboetete kureta ne "Ureshikatta, sugoku" Kurasumeito ijō dakedo ne mada mada mada ne koi no kengai! Hanpana kyori dayo Demo ī no ī mon tatta no hitokuchi nomeba hotto shichau Chaudā no yō ni kimi wa attakai Daijina no wa sō iu koto desho? Ding Ding Dong... Hatten tochū dakara arekore benkyōchū karada kitaechū Mama no otetsudai de wa kitchin tatte yubi wo kitte naku Fushigi dane son'na don'na shunkan ni sae Chirachira tte kimi no kao ga, koe ga kokoro wo yogiru yo Shukudai mitai ni Kurasumeito ijō dakara ne itsu itsu itsuka koi no ken'nai? Kami nomizo shitteru Tada negai ga moshi kanau nara hito kakera de nikkori shichau Kyarameru no yō ni watashi naritai Kimi no pawā no moto ni naritai Ding Ding Dong... Kurasumeito ijō dakedo ne mada mada mada ne koi no kengai! Hanpana kyori dayo Demo ī no ī mon tatta no hitokuchi nomeba hotto shichau Chaudā no yō ni kimi wa attakai Daijina no wa sō iu koto desho? Ding Ding Dong... Hora tōku de kikoeru yo futari no shukufuku no beru Sora mimi datte mā ikka kitto ki~tto honto ni naru Ding Ding Dong... |-|Kanji= ほら　遠くで聞こえるよ　二人の祝福のベル 嘘じゃないって　木枯らしの　ずっと　ず〜っと向こうで鳴ってる Ding Ding Dong… 何だかね夢を見てるみたい　偶然のアクシデントでも 駅までの道をキミのとなり　歩くなんて恋人チック こんな時にこそ　ありがとうを言うチャンス こないだのバースデイ　さりげなく覚えててくれたね 「嬉しかった、すごく」 クラスメイト以上　だけどね　まだまだまだね恋の圏外! 半端な距離だよ でもいいの　いいもん　たったのひとくち飲めばホッとしちゃう チャウダーのように　キミはあったかい 大事なのはそういうコトでしょ?　Ding Ding Dong… 発展途中だからあれこれ　勉強中　体鍛え中 ママのお手伝いでは　キッチン立って指を切って泣く 不思議だね　そんな　どんな瞬間にさえ ちらちらってキミの顔が、声が　ココロをよぎるよ 宿題みたいに クラスメイト以上　だからね　いついついつか恋の圏内? 神のみぞ知ってる ただ願いがもしかなうなら　ひとかけらでにっこりしちゃう キャラメルのように　私なりたい キミのパワーのもとになりたい　Ding Ding Dong… クラスメイト以上　だけどね　まだまだまだね恋の圏外! 半端な距離だよ でもいいの　いいもん　たったのひとくち飲めばホッとしちゃう チャウダーのように　キミはあったかい 大事なのはそういうコトでしょ?　Ding Ding Dong… ほら　遠くで聞こえるよ　二人の祝福のベル 空耳だって　まぁいっか　きっと　き〜っとホントになる Ding Ding Dong… |-| English= Look at our bell of blessing that can be heard afar I'm not lying as the cold wintry wind always rings over there Ding Ding Dong... Somehow it feels like I'm dreaming accidental accident Walking to the station with you like we are lovers Now here is my chance to thank you That you had remembered my birthday again "It made me very happy" You're more than a classmate, and yet you're still so far out of the range of love! It's an odd distance But I don't mind as it's okay if you take one sip because I'll be relieved You're warm like a chowder And that's what's important, right? Ding Ding Dong... In order to develop myself I study this and that and train my body Mum helped me as I stood up in the kitchen and cut my finger as I cried It's mysterious how even in a moment like this Your face was sparkling and, your voice crossed over into my heart Like doing homework You're more than a classmate, and yet someday, someday you'll be within the range of love! I know it is God's plan But if my wish comes true I'll smile a bit I want to be like a caramel I want to be under your power Ding Ding Dong... You're more than a classmate, and yet you're still so far out of the range of love! It's an odd distance But I don't mind as it's okay if you take one sip because I'll be relieved You're warm like a chowder And that's what's important, right? Ding Ding Dong... Look at our bell of blessing that can be heard afar Maybe I misheard but whatever as it'll surely su~rely become reality Ding Ding Dong... Video Category:Mayumi Gojou Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure